The present invention relates to a wrench that has at least one magnet embedded in one of the two jaws so as to attract an object during use.
A conventional wrench generally includes two jaws and a handle. An object can be clamped between the two jaws and is rotated to be loosened or tightened. The opening of the two jaws is slightly larger than the object to be loosened or tightened so that it is easily to mount the jaws to the object. In order to clamp the object, the user has to carefully operate the wrench to make sure that the object is located in the opening. This is difficult to maintain the object in the opening especially when the object is loosened. Besides, the object to be loosened could be hot in temperature or contaminated by toxic material so that the user cannot touch. In this situation, the conventional wrench is more difficult to maintain the object in the opening.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench that has a magnet embedded in one of the two jaws so as to keep the object in the opening between the two jaws.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wrench which comprises two jaws on one end of a handle of the wrench and a hole is defined in one of the jaws. The hole communicates with a clamping surface of the jaw having the hole and a magnet is received in the hole.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.